rrratherfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 11
Welcome ladies and gents to the 11th edition of the Rrrather Rrreport. We're delivering on our previous promise of neatly scheduled and on time reports this time. On top of that it's also been one of those weeks where things actually happen. Read up on all the details just below Spam, Sedition and High Impact Sexual Violence. Who Is Erics5? The site was assaulted by vast amounts of explicit. not safe for work material just a few days ago. This was caused by a user by the name of Erics5. A wiki page has already been made about him which goes over the event in question. We'll be quoting a portion of the page for the sake of not having to repeat ourselves. "Eric began posting several whose hotter questions in a row, a series that has been heavily looked down upon due to its low quality and unoriginality. The user known as NeonSpectre criticized one of his questions and told him to slow down the rate at which he was spamming questions. Eric then became enraged and began to spam the site with multiple pornographic pictures. The graphicness of his questions grew more severe as time progressed as he posted gore and hardcore pornography as well. He was later banned after multiple users reported him. His account was closed, fifty days after its original creation" While his original account is now banned, he has stated previously that he would come back under a new account. An alternate account claiming to be him has just arisen over the past day or two and was subsequently reported. A similar event could happen at any given minute, as his IP is likely not banned from the site as a whole. An ongoing investigation is occurring as to the possible identity of the troll account and any possible alternate accounts it may hide under. If anyone has any information that could be useful, please send it to NeonSpectre via private message. Due to his involvement with the triggering and ultimately the creation of him becoming a monster, Neon feels as though it's his own personal duty to hunt down and eliminate this threat from the site for good. A list of users suspected to be involved with the user has been compiled and can be viewed in the link below Erics5 Users Left With Broken Images After Unexplained Site Changes Several users were left with broken thumbnails for profile images just this past week. Along with that, Alexw seems to have changed his profile picture, an all time first for the owner since the sites original creation. It is now an extreme close up of his face, a huge noticeable improvement as well being a fully unique, avant-garde approach to the avatar creation as an art form. When asked about the issue with everyone's profile images, he replied that it was likely the result of him performing a few altercations to the uploading system itself. What this actually means is unknown as no real changes can be seen. Strangely enough, these changes didn't occur until the day after the spam incident with Erics5. Whether the changed are in any way related are unknown. It would seem that re-uploading your profile picture is an easy fix to the problem. Old users returning to site are also effected by this as well and have their profile pictures glitched as a result. The Casual Disappearance of Usmanc Several users are left puzzled as well known veteran of the site, Usmanc, has been gone from the site for nearly a week. While this may not seem too significant as users go occasionally inactive quite often, what really stands out was his last comment. In a random question he is seen leaving a simple, unrelated comment saying "goodbye". This is not in reply to anyone and seems to be completely unprompted by anything else. While it may be to early to assume anything, this may be his way of saying that he's leaving the site. But what could have caused usmanc to leave so abruptly? One possible cause relates back to last weeks issue, where we went over a question TwerkinDolphin created criticizing multiple users of leaving low quality non-contributive comments. Of the multiple people he brought up, usmanc was one of them. This question was also notable for being was one of the reasons that led to Boo-Rad leaving the site just a week ago. Another cause for him to leave could have stemmed from the fact that Boo-Rad left. As more and more veteran users leave from the site, usmanc may have felt like his time on the site came to an end. Or it could be related to that ongoing murder case brought up by lautye (see below). Whatever the cause may be, we wish usmanc good luck with whatever he's doing and a big thanks for being a quality user over the past year. '''Author's edit: '''It would seem as though usmanc hasn't actually left from the site. Rather he was on a short break due to personal events. We apologize on the behalf of our writing staff for the misunderstanding. Are Question Deletions The Hottest New Trend, And If So, Why Haven't You Deleted Yours? A new trend of has arisen over the past week as multiple users have been inexplicably deleting their own questions. This trend originally started after multiple questions were deleted following the Erics5 incident. Over the past several days, multiple people creating questions and then almost immediately deleting them. It started with people just asking for short to the point questions where only a few responses were needed, to which they were then deleted. But then it grew to the point where average result based questions were deleted within minutes or even seconds of being posted. We cannot link to any of these questions here since they were, well, obviously deleted. This may be in response to a recent change made with the question deletion system. Questions that currently get deleted are remain visible for other users to see and have a red bar above them indicating that they are currently deleted. The actual pages of the deleted questions cannot be visited and any comments made cannot thereafter be seen. Whatever the cause may be, the trend still exist and will likely die out as quickly as it began. Serial Killer On The Loose? A recent case was brought up by the user lautye. Something about a serial killer whose on the lose or something. When pressured by the user, an unnamed member of our writing staff presented him with an ultimatum or sorts. "You find your killer, and you'll find you your story". After a thorough investigation we were given multiple leads in regards to the case. Multiple users thought to be involved with the deranged lunatic on the loose. He apparently carries out himself through the private messaging system and hunts down woman. Lautye could be going insane, or maybe, just maybe, he could be on to something big. After all, we do have a crazed lunatic known as Erics5 on the loose as we speak. There's also the sudden disappearance of usmanc, who may be involved despite not being a female. Or he could just be talking TerryJuice idk. Decipher for yourself, links ahead Rrrather theories, stories, and the rrrather killer. This Week In Questions Not too many new series coming out this week. We have a few tournament, one by silverhawk and another by shavam. Silverhawk's tournament is on various cartoons and anime, while shavam is doing a tournament for hottest female athlete. Another tournament made by user TwerkinDophin was made to test which rrrather user was the best at sucking cock. It was promptly won by NeonSpectre. Bluecrab2 has been making several pokemon related questions and MC_HAMMER has been posting several questions asking who would win in a roast battle. Finally we got FizzyMiiOnEdge who is posting a series comparing various features of animals and humans and competing to see which one has the superior form. There's also several series continuing from last week which can be seen in the previous issue. That's all for this week, tune in again next time for more questions, tournaments and added dosages of salt and drama. Category:The Rrrather Rrreport